


My Way Home Is Through You

by mikaminato



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6B, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Liam has anger issues but luckily Theo is there to help him, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Theo is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaminato/pseuds/mikaminato
Summary: "The beta’s blooded hands grabbed Theo’s face and forced him to stare at him. Unlike him, Liam was easy to read. It was obvious that he was furious. But the older could also see a sea of emotions on those yellow eyes. He could see hurt. Regret. Sorrow. Grief. But he could also see hope. Expectation. Trust. Is that… love? Is he seeing too much?" [Theo/Liam]





	My Way Home Is Through You

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for Thiam love! I'm thinking about making a secong chapter with the smut. IDK though! Let me know about what you think! :) I was going to post all in one but it was going to be HUGE hahaha, well I hope you guys like as much as I liked to write! Also, I also taske prompts! Just DM me or send me a message on instagram, I am @bahminato. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading. PLease read and review! :)

Liam glanced once more time at his watch. It was past 10PM and he should be alone by now. His stepfather had the night shift at the hospital and his mom was staying at this grandmother’s house, but how in the world he could just kick his best friend out of his house? Mason was upset because he just had an argument with Corey and thought hanging out with his werewolf friend was a great idea. Well, Liam would be more than happy to comfort him in any other situation but the moment couldn’t be worst. He only hoped Mason wasn’t drunk enough from his stepfather’s Jack Daniels to pass out, because he _needed_  him to leave, but how he was supposed to say it to his best friend? Why in the world did he even let Mason get his stepfather’s booze anyway?

 

“I’m sure he will understand, Mason-” Liam tried to reason for the fiftieth time in the last thirty minutes, getting a little desperate by the fact Mason wasn’t even listening, not deciding whether he was angry, sad or upset, slurring while murmuring to himself.

 

“We’re bein’ hunted by hunters for fucks sake!” Mason grumbled, “And then there’s the goddamn Anuk-Ite making everyone lose their shit! It’s only natural for me to worry about him don’t you think, Liam!”

 

The beta sighed. Mason was usually calm, smart and reasonable, like a second Stiles. Well, at least on the smart part, but he almost forgot how annoying he could be when he was drunk.

 

“Yeah, you already said that.” Liam murmured, trying not to lose his patience. He wished he could just come up with some excuse like his stepfather needed his help with something but Mason saw him leave for work so he was out of options.

 

“C’mon, Mason, you need to get some sleep, so I’ll call taxi. You can’t drive like this” Liam said, hoping Mason wouldn’t get offended by his invitation to leave.

 

His friend looked at him with hurt in his dark eyes. “You just want me to get a taxi when you know how dangerous is outside for us? I’m not a werewolf, a banshee or a coyote but you know I risk my life just by being by your side, Liam.” His eyes were wet with tears, making the werewolf groan. He was so going to tease Mason about that when he was sober.

 

“Okay, sorry, bro. Sorry, ok? I’ll call Scott, how about that? He’ll come to pick you up? No one safer than the alpha? I’m sure he’ll bring Malia with him, so an alpha and a werecoyote to escort you home, how about that?” Liam offered, sounding desperate.

 

 _“Having a bad time with the drunk friend?”_ The beta heard a voice from the distance. It was stuffy since it was a windy night, but he knew its owner.

 

His heartbeat increased in an instant. What the hell he was going to do?

 

 _“If you’ve been listening to us the whole time why the fuck are you asking anyway? Stalking would be the right word.”_ Liam whispered so Mason wouldn’t listen.

 

He listened the other boy laugh and he _knew_ he was smirking that annoying smirk of his. He wanted to jump out of window and slash his throat.

 

“Listen Mason, I’ll call Scott, okay? It’s late and you said we’ve been living dangerous days yourself.” Liam said, already grabbing his phone to dial his alpha’s number. He didn’t care if he and his girlfriend were sleeping, making out, chasing hunters, or searching for werewolves to join their fight. He needed his help.  

“No. I’ll just stay here.” Mason said, sounding determined, or as determined a drunk could be, sipping at the bottle of Jack one more time. “At least you are here and you protect can me if something happens.”

 

“Mason-” Liam started tiredly, but before he could argue one more time, he heard a sound coming from the corner of his room.

 

“Really, are you always that annoying when you are drunk? Because if you do, I’ll ask Corey to keep you out of booze forever.” Liam was ready to wolf-out as he heard the noise, but relaxed when realized it wasn’t hunters that broke into his house. His calmness didn’t last for long though.

 

“Theo!” Mason almost screamed on his drunk state. “What are you doing here?!” He asked, his eyes wide as if he was going to he attacked any time soon.

 

“Relax boy, I’m not a hunter. To be honest I just saved your ass a couple of days ago, not that I like to brag myself about that kind of stuff.” The chimera raised his hands in peace, feeling a bit silly to argue with a drunk person.

 

“I-It’s not that- It’s just- I wasn’t-” Mason started.

                                                                                                                             

“Yeah, what are you doing here?” Liam was the one to cut his friend, sounding angry. “And how about using the front door?!”

 

Theo smirked one more time and Liam wanted to wipe that damn smile off his face. His hair was perfectly stylized today, contrasting with his usually messy strands. He was adorning black tight jeans and a V neck blue shirt. He smelled goddamn good too. A stupid thought that he got dressed specially for him crossed his mind but he promptly shook it off his mind, especially because he took a quick glance at himself at the mirror on the door of his wardrobe. Baggy sweatpants, old tank-top, messy hair. He should feel ashamed. He chose to feel annoyed instead.

 

“Got tired of waiting.” The chimera retorted as if it was obvious. “I thought we had agreed to meet at 9. It’s past 10, if my clock is not wrong.” Theo took a glance at his phone just to prove his point.

 

Liam rolled his eyes and stared at him.

 

“I was busy, couldn’t you wait a bit longer, I had everything under control!”

 

“I’ve been waiting for over an hour outside and you obviously weren’t on control, that conversation was going to extend for the rest of the night and you obviously wouldn’t even remember we had a-”

 

Theo stopped before he could say anything, and Liam wondered why. Part of him wanted to know what he was going to say and the other part wanted to believe he didn’t care. He chose to stick with the safer one then, because it was so much easier to be on familiar ground, where they insulted and attacked each other.

 

“Well sorry if I _have_ and _care_ about my friends.” Liam started. “And yeah, if I needed to, I would stay the whole night talking to Mason.”

 

He knew it was a lie, and if Theo wanted to, he could also say it so. But why was he telling all those hurtful things all of sudden? He knew he didn’t mean to say any of these words, yet his mouth wouldn’t shut up.

 

Theo was good at hiding his feelings. He was good at making people hate him. He was good at going straight at people’s soft spots.

 

But that didn’t mean he didn’t have feelings. It didn’t mean he wanted people to hate him.

 

So, when Liam looked at him with those deep blue eyes and went straight to his soft spot, he hid his feelings perfectly.

 

He was used to that.

 

 _You are used to this,_ he told himself.

 

He was used to that, and yet, why did it hurt that bad? Was he becoming sensitive?

 

A lot of people had shoved his loneliness on his face. Wasn’t that the reason he had joined the Dread Doctors at first? To have a pack? He had learned his lesson and despite being part of a pack not being his priority anymore, he liked the feeling of having company. Someone to talk, to hug, to kiss and… _scream like crazy when finding the right key of a car while running away from ghost riders._

Theo once again put his nonchalance mask and smirked.

 

“Well, Liam, I’m sorry to tell you but _you_ were the one who invited me here. You said your dad was going to be on night shift and you would be alone. And by alone, you usually are _alone_ , it doesn’t include a _drunk friend.”_

Liam blushed and Theo’s smirk got wider.

 

Before the beta could retort with a rude comment though, Mason cleared his throat, looking surprisingly sober for the first time.

 

“I wish I could be drunker or blind or deaf right now… I hope I don’t remember anything I’m listening right now, but… are you guys a thing?”

 

Liam opened his mouth but he heard the chimera’s reply.

 

“Of course not,” He started. “Would you have a thing with someone you hate?”

 

Liam felt kind of nauseous and he wished he was the deaf one right now.

 

“But… I’m sure you guys are not exactly best friends forever, I mean… sure, you guys have been hanging out together lately and all, because Theo have some good plans-” Mason stopped mid-sentence when Theo looked at him as if he was crazy. “You don’t have to look at me like I’m crazy just because I can admit you are smart… sometimes. But anyway… I am sure Liam didn’t invite you over just to plan some way to kill some hunters at 10PM or just to play some video-games.”

 

“If you already know the answer why are you even asking, man?” Liam’s voice was rude. He knew he shouldn’t be talking like that with this friend but he just didn’t care right now. “Just go so we can fuck right now, will you Mason?”

 

Both the human and the chimera looked at him with shock on their eyes.

 

“Look,” Theo started, almost gently. “Just call Corey, okay. Tell him to pick you up. That’s not a good time to stay over and I really think you both need to talk. Corey have some confidence issues because he usually thinks all he can do is get invisible so the way you keep protecting him is making him feel useless. You have to make him believe you just worry about him okay?”

 

Mason was shocked at the chimera’s words.

 

“Why are you telling me this?”

 

Theo just shrugged.

 

“From what I’ve heard since I got here that’s what I think. You can stick with it and try to talk to him or not, but remember I’m not good with people and they usually hate me.” The false smirk was back to his face. Mason was grabbing his phone to call Corey.

 

“Why do you care?” The human asked.

 

“I don’t.” Theo said, shrugging, while Liam watched them. “But I guess I’m better giving advices than following them.”

 

Mason was talking to his boyfriend at his phone and Theo didn’t bother listening.

 

“So now you are the psychologist?” Liam whispered so only Theo would listen.

 

“I was doing what you should have done a long time ago.” The taller teenager said, shrugging, meeting the beta’s blue eyes. “But I guess you weren’t even listening to what he was saying.”

 

“You don’t even dare to say how I should act to my best friend!” Liam almost growled, his hands coming into fists, his breath becoming uneven.

 

“I’ve just seen, Liam.” Theo said, calmly. “You were practically kicking him out of here.”

 

_So we could be together, you dumb ass._

 

 “I wasn’t!” The beta insisted. “And you don’t even have the right to say what I should do, since you don’t seem to know what friendship and trust means.”

 

There he was, saying things he didn’t mean once again. Why? _Why?_

 

He could almost believe the Anuk-Ite was on his room, forcing him to say hurtful things, because he was so angry. So tired. But also, he was sad. He was just so sad. He was angry because Theo could comfort his best friend and he couldn’t. He was tired because he didn’t want to be scared of hunters whenever Theo came into his room using his window.

 

He was sad because Theo told Mason they had nothing. But why was Liam sad? It was the true. If Theo hasn’t said so, Liam was going to say it himself. But it hurt to hear from Theo’s mouth.

 

Oh God, he was becoming so stupid.

 

They kept looking at each other for a while until Mason cleared his throat, getting their attention. The human knew they were talking in whispers but he didn’t bother to mention. He felt too sober all of sudden, and that also bothered him.

 

“Corey is outside, so I guess I should be going… well… Good luck… I hope you guys work yourselves out.”

 

Liam felt guilty for being rude at his friend. He was always there for him and there he was, only thinking about himself.

 

“I’ll walk you to the door.” The beta offered.

 

Mason shook his head as they walked out of the wolf’s room. “It’s ok, man. Just do me a favor… I don’t know how in the hell you two started this, I don’t know if I wanna know, I don’t even know what is this to be honest but stop being a dick, seriously. I know this is Theo and he is a dick himself, but even he doesn’t deserve this. Well… He’s probably listening to us? Probably, right? Anyway, see you dude.”

 

Mason practically stormed out of Liam’s place as if it was haunted and the beta almost laughed at that, but his smile died as soon as he was reminded he had to go back and face the chimera. He would usually smile in any other situation but that wasn’t exactly a friendly atmosphere.

 

Theo was sitting on Liam’s chair, looking at his nails, not even glancing when the werewolf opened the door.

 

“You were listening to the conversation, weren’t you?” What a good way to start a good conversation, Dunbar, the beta told himself, remembering Mason’s words.

 

Theo smiled. “Why would I bother listening to your conversation with your little friend?” He asked, getting up.

 

“You expect me to believe that?” Liam questioned, trying to sound suspicious.

 

Theo rolled his eyes, walking towards the beta. He was taller than Liam, they both knew that. Liam looked up to the chimera, staring at his eyes. The older teenager grabbed one of the beta hands and rested on his heart, resting his own over Liam’s warm fingers.

 

“Is it steady enough for you?” Theo smirked.

 

The smaller boy disentangled himself from Theo’s grip and looked away. “I know you can keep your heartbeats steady even when you are lying. I’ve been there before.”

 

Theo rolled his eyes.

 

“What the hell is happening to you today? I know you have problems with anger but you don’t usually are that much of an ass.”

 

_I don’t know. I probably know but I don’t wanna know._

 

“Not that you can say much about being an ass, right?” Liam said. “Because you have a MBA at it. This could probably be the title of your autobiography.”

 

Theo laughed. A humorless laugh and got past Liam.

 

The beta watched him and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Where are you going?” He asked.

 

“I am leaving.” Theo answered. “As much of an ass I can be, as you say it yourself, I didn’t come here to hear you insult me. And I’m going to use the front door, as you asked me.”

 

Liam felt heartbeats increase again, and this time it wasn’t anger. It was a brand-new feeling. Was that fear? Theo once told him he got angry when he was afraid. He could still feel something similar to anger inside him, but it was more like frustration. He was frustrated that he was insulting the chimera for no reason, he was frustrated that they were supposed to have a good night together, which was turning into a nightmare, he was frustrated that he was afraid that he pushed Theo’s buttons so much he was leaving now.

 

“Weren’t we supposed to fuck?” Liam tried to sound casual, but his voice seemed desperate and he hated himself for that. Theo smiled a bit and shook his head.

 

“Liam, I know we’ve been having fun for a while now, and it’s been really fun.” The chimera started, almost his tone was kind. “Maybe you are right and Scott is never going to trust me. Maybe I will never have a pack and my destiny is spending the rest of my life as an omega.” His voice was getting emotionless and Liam only feelt his heart tightening inside his chest. “I’ve done things in my life that I will forever regret and I paid the price. I’ve been doing things because I believed it was the right thing to do, not because of Scott, not because of the pack. Everything I did, I did it because I wanted to. So, if you hate me so bad, it’s not fun for you. You should find someone who is able to entertain you, not someone who piss you off all the time. It must be very disgusting to have sex with someone you hate, right?”

                             

Liam was speechless. He wasn’t expecting for that kind of reaction, much less those words. Theo’s voice was emotionless. His face was blank, casual, as if he was talking about the weather, something without importance. He hated he couldn’t get a glimpse of what the chimera was thinking or feeling. Much worse, if he was feeling anything at all. To be honest, he couldn’t suppress the thought, the stupid voice deep inside his head that kept telling him it was all his fault. Liam took a glance at Theo’s handsome cold face, perfectly hair, well-built body.

 

_It must be very disgusting to have sex with someone you hate, right?_

He knew he had a lot of reasons to hate Theo. The Dread Doctors were enough, not to mention the murder attempts and the betrayals. Could someone change? Liam believed so, he did it himself, since moving to Beacon Hills. No one believed he could overcome his IED at Devenford Prep – although Brett didn’t help one bit back then – and though he still has angry issues, he changed a lot since then and he was now able to protect the ones he loved. Theo saved him from the Ghost Riders. Risked his life for him. He had been helping him fighting the hunters and he saved him a bunch of times now, and if it wasn’t for him, who’d say Liam’s eyes wouldn’t glow blue by now?

 

Since breaking up with Hayden, he hadn’t thought much about relationships. He didn’t have time to mourn about their separation, he got busy fighting the hunters. He and Theo started hanging out more often since Mason and Corey were usually together, and surprisingly, the chimera was a good company.

 

But he couldn’t deny he was lonely after a while and he was still a young teenager, world falling apart or not.

 

So they had sex one night at the backseat of Theo’s truck.

 

More likely, Liam kissed the older boy, which surprised the him, in a good way, which turned into a heated make out session very quickly. Theo was going to stop him before they came too far, but Liam just stared at him, daring him to suggest them to stop. The taller teenager just raised his arms in surrender.

 

Liam never mentioned to the older one, but Theo was the first guy he had ever been with. He never thought about having sex with a guy before, even with Brett often flirting with him. Theo was the first one he’s even kissed.

 

So how dare he say that Liam hated him?

 

He felt a growl rise up his throat and his anger come back at full strength. He grabbed the chimera by the shoulders and threw him at the bed forcefully.

 

“How dare you say those stupid things to me, you bastard?” Liam screamed, feeling his fangs threaten to come out, straddling Theo by the waist. “You were the one who started saying useless stuff to me and expect me to stay quiet?! You think before speaking, dumb-ass!”

 

The chimera was caught off-guard by Liam’s explosion, blinking a few times. The beta didn’t give him time to reply though. “You were the one who said you hated me first! And you were the one who said we had nothing!”

 

His eyes were glowing yellow now. His fangs were now showing and his voice was coming out like Liam was going to start growling any time soon.

 

“Liam, calm down-” Theo asked, but was cut off by the beta snarl.

 

“You don’t tell me what to do after all you did was hesitate in front of my best friend. Why? Why?!” The beta screamed. Growled.

 

Theo looked at those yellow eyes, glancing at the smaller hands, closed into fists, both dripping blood from Liam’s claws in an attempt to calm himself down. The beta’s stupid Captain America sheets were getting soaked with blood. The chimera knew the younger teenager had a mantra to help him control the shifting, but he probably wasn’t thinking about it in the moment.

 

“You need to calm down, Liam.” Theo begged. “You are bleeding. You’re losing control!”

 

Another growl.

 

“FUCK OFF! You selfish motherfucker!” Liam bit at Theo’s shoulder, making him wince in pain. The taller boy felt something wet under his shirt and he knew there was a newly opened wound under the fabric. “How dare you tell me to calm down when all you can do is think about yourself?!”

 

“Liam, you were the one who said all those things about me-” Theo started, but stopped mid-sentence. He took a deep breath. He couldn’t get angry too. “Please. Calm down. The sun, the moon. The truth. Those are the words, right?”

 

Another bite. This time on Theo’s neck and more blood. The chimera’s eyes glowed momentary yellow and he growled as the pain broke into him and the red liquid trickled down his skin.

 

“These won’t work on me anymore. You know. That’s not my anchor anymore. And it’s your fucking fault!” Liam sounded even more angry now.

 

The beta’s blooded hands grabbed Theo’s face and forced him to stare at him. Unlike him, Liam was easy to read. It was obvious that he was furious. But the chimera also saw a sea of emotions on those yellow eyes. He could see hurt. Regret. Sorrow. Grief. But he also saw hope. Expectation. Trust. Is that… love? Was he seeing too much?

 

He didn’t want to know.

 

He closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together, smiling as he listened to Liam’s surprised yelp. He didn’t care if the beta was too shocked to respond, he just caressed the piece of flesh fondly, and rested his hands on the werewolf’s back, loving the beta’s characteristic scent invading his nostrils. Liam relaxed into Theo’s touch, closing his eyes, slowly fading into blue. The smaller boy opened his mouth and touched the chimera’s hot tongue, earning a pleased groan as the lips danced together, seeking each other avidly while the bodies busied themselves into healing the wounds and the hands intertwined each other. Theo bit boldly Liam’s bottom lip, earning a choked moan.

 

One of the chimera’s hands entered Liam’s tank-top, caressing the beta’s back, making him sigh into the kiss and make a noise that sounded more like a hiccup. The younger boy had a soft spot on his back and Theo knew it. Just when he was about to take off the fabric of the werewolf’s body, he felt something wet on his face.

 

Liam was crying. He didn’t need to see his face nor hear any noise to realize that. He felt it.

 

“Liam? What’s wrong?” Theo asked, worry on his eyes.

 

The werewolf bit his lip.

 

“Just… fuck you ok?” Liam, said, both angry and upset. “I didn’t mean to say all those things to you.”

 

Theo smiled even though he didn’t mean to. “You don’t hav-”

 

“NO, FUCK YOU!” Liam cut him once again. “Seriously. I know I said things I didn’t mean and I wish I meant all those things. Seriously, I wish I did. It would be easier!”

 

The chimera started speaking but once again the beta didn’t let him.

 

“It would be also easier to pretend I didn’t know why I said all those things to you. We have an enemy that turns everything into stone, and we don’t know how nor if we are going to kill it. We are being hunted by pretty much everyone so if I’m going to die, I’d be more than happy to die surrounded by the people I love. That’s what I thought. But then you come in, and say we are nothing, and you hate me, I-”

 

“I love you.” Theo said.

 

They stared at each other for a moment. For the first time in the night, Liam was silent. The chimera took that as an opportunity to go on.

 

“I don’t hate you. I thought you were the one that hated me, from the moment you set me free from hell. That’s why I said that to Mason.” Theo started. “I said we were nothing because you looked shocked when you saw me here with him, and I thought you didn’t want Mason to know about us. And yeah, I considered tonight as a date, but I was embarassed and I thought it was silly of me to think you would also think of today as a date.” Theo smiled at Liam. A sweet smile just like the one he offered him when he said he had to knock him off five times at the zoo when Liam was about to attack Nolan. “Back then. When I said it wasn’t for the pack and it wasn’t for Scott, it wasn’t a lie. It wasn’t a lie either when I said I did the things because I wanted to. I saved you because I wanted to. I stick with you because I want to, I’m here with you because I want to, so stop thinking stupid things.”

 

Liam felt kind of stupid now. He did. But he didn’t regret. Not at all.

 

“Wow.” Liam started, fighting the blush on his cheeks. “You really have no shame.”

 

Theo punched him on his arm.

 

“Now that you have embarrassed yourself enough, let me give you a reward.” Liam said. Theo rose his eyebrow. “Lend me your ear.”

 

Theo leaned next to Liam’s face, feeling his warm breath.

 

“When I told you about the mantra not working anymore, I wasn’t lying either.” He whispered. “You are my anchor now.” Liam licked at Theo’s earlobe, sending shivers thorough the chimera’s spine.

 

“I think I have a hard on right now.” The older boy was half-joking, half-serious, moving a bit so he could stare at Liam’s beautiful blue eyes. He kissed him deeply, grabbing the beta by his waist, the other free hand pulling at the werewolf hair strands, feeling him melt on his arms. “Now listen to me you idiot. I’d be more than happy to die with you.” Theo started sincerely, shocked by his own sincere words. “But we are not going to die. We are not. We’re going through this, because we’re in this together, and then we’re going be laughing about this in the future after one amazing sex night ok?”

 

Liam smiled.

 

“Or maybe on a date night, right?”

 

Theo rolled his eyes and smiled back.

 

“Yeah yeah. Now shut up and kiss me, amazing sex night first.”

 

And Liam did.

 

END


End file.
